Edvy szösszenetek
by Androsama
Summary: Ed és Envy, azaz Edvy szösszenetek, amolyan "mi lett volna, ha..." formában. A novella füzér végigköveti kedvenc szőke alkimistánk és homonculusunk kapcsolatát az első találkozástól egészen a felnőttkorig.


**Egy barátság kezdete**

Envy rettenetesen izgatott volt, hiszen ez volt az első napja az iskolában. Greed és Dante már jó előre felkészítették a nagy napra, még egy táskát is vettek neki, gyönyörű zöld színben. Ez volt ugyanis az apró kis homonculus kedvenc színe. Kapott füzeteket, színes ceruzákat, grafitceruzákat, egy remek radírt, valamint sok-sok rajzlapot, amit magával vihetett egy zöld színű mappában. Minden holmin rajta volt a neve, amit már ő maga is le tudott írni. Az iskola előtti hetekben addig kérlelte Greedet, míg a kapzsi homonculus rá nem állt, és meg nem tanította Envynek leírni a saját nevét. A kis homonculus pedig addig próbálkozott, míg nem sikerült lemásolnia a betűket. És mikor sikerült, roppant büszke volt magára.

Aznap reggel, az iskola első napján Envyvel alig lehetett bírni. Végül Dante bezárkózott a laboratóriumába, hogy nyugta legyen, így Greedre hárult a feladat, hogy iskolába kísérje Envyt. Az idősebb homonculus ezt egy cseppet sem bánta, szerette a kis kölyköt, szívesen volt vele és tudta, hogy Envy ugyanígy érez. Ő sokkal közelebb állt a gyerekhez, mint Dante, többet törődött vele, mindig ott volt, ha Envynek szüksége volt segítségre, vagy bátorításra. Most is együtt indultak útnak a közeli általános iskola felé, Envynek pedig be sem állt a szája, ahogy Greed kezét fogva az utcán sétált.

\- És szerinted nem fognak utálni? – kérdezte aggodalmasan Envy, miközben szabad kezével a hajába túrt. – Nem fognak furcsának találni?

\- Majd megszokják – vigyorgott Greed. – Ha pedig bántana valaki, csak szólj nekem, majd elintézem, jó?

\- Ühüm! – bólogatott a kis homonculus. – Én nem félek, tudod, papa? Én bátor vagyok! – jelentette ki önérzetesen, mire Greed halkan elnevette magát.

\- Hát persze, hogy bátor vagy – helyeselt az idősebb homonculus. Örült neki, hogy Envy még mindig papának szólítja. – De ne feledd, senkinek sem mondhatod el, hogy nem vagy ember.

Envy hevesen bólogatott, bár nem igazán értette a dolgot. Nem értette, miért baj, hogy ő más, hogy ő nem ember. Igazából nem sokszor látott még embereket, csak akkor, ha Greed magával vitte ide-oda, mert dolga volt. De azt tudta, hogy az emberek néha ok nélkül bántják egymást, de sokszor kedvesek is tudnak lenni. Ez kissé összezavarta a gyermeket, de sosem foglalkozott sokáig a dologgal.

Végre odaértek az iskolához, és Envy szeme-szája tátva maradt. Az iskola épületét már ismerte, legalábbis nagyjából, mert Greeddel együtt pár hete ellátogattak ide, hogy kis homonculusnak ne legyen olyan idegen az egész. De az a sok gyerek az udvaron, a kapuban, meg akik ki-be rohangáltak a főbejáraton! Envy még életében nem látott ennyit, hiszen ritkán játszott vele egykorúakkal. A kicsiktől nem is tartott, de voltak ott nagyok is, akik hozzá képes óriásiak voltak, és sokkal vadabbnak tűntek, mint ő. Tőlük egy kicsit félt, de igyekezett nagyfiúnak mutatni magát, aki nagyon bátor. De azért egy kicsit jobban megszorította Greed kezét, ahogy az iskolakapuhoz közeledtek. Hirtelen észrevett egy családot. Anyukát két fiúval. Az egyikük nagyjából annyi idős lehetett, mint ő, és Envynek egyből feltűnt a fiú aranyszőke haja és borostyánszínű szeme. Gyönyörű szemei voltak, de ami legjobban megragadta Envy figyelmét, az a piros színű kabát volt, amit a fiú viselt. Nagyon tetszett neki, és ő is akart egy olyat, de nem akart szólni.

Észre sem vette, hogy Greed mikor terelgette be őt a kapun, majd végig az udvaron és be az iskolaépületbe. Csak akkor ocsúdott fel, amikor már egy hosszú folyosón mentek végig, amelyből különféle ajtók nyíltak. Rengetegen voltak a folyosón, gyerekek és felnőttek egyaránt. Envy elgondolkodott, hogy vajon a piros kabátos fiú is az vele lesz-e egy osztályban. Szerette volna, ha igen, mert szeretett volna megismerkedni vele. Olyan… kicsit szomorúnak tűnt, és Envy fel akarta vidítani. Persze nem tudta, hogy hogyan, de úgy gondolta, majdcsak kitalál valami okosat. Úgy elgondolkodott, hogy észre sem vette, mikor álltak meg Greeddel. Hallotta a nagy zsivajt, és mikor odanézett, látta, hogy egy csomó, vele egykorú gyerek van a teremben. Fiúk és lányok vegyesen, többen kisebb-nagyobb csoportokba verődtek, sokan már helyet is találtak maguknak. Envy idegesen szorongatta Greed kezét, miközben felnézett az idősebb homonculusra, aki bíztató mosollyal nézett rá.

\- Nem lesz semmi baj, Envy – vigyorgott Greed, és feltolta a napszemüvegét a fejére. – Meglátod, jól fogod érezni magad.

\- Ebben én is biztos vagyok – hallott meg a két homonculus egy női hangot, és mikor odanéztek, egy rövid, barna hajú, szemüveges, fiatal hölgyet pillantottak meg. – Te biztosan Envy vagy – mosolygott rá a hölgy a fiatal homonculusra, aki bólintott. – Szia! Én Sheska vagyok, én leszek a tanító nénid. Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek – nyújtott kezet, amit Envy illedelmesen el is fogadott, bár egy szót sem szólt. – Ön pedig bizonyára Mr. Greed, Envy apja, ha nem tévedek – mondta Greedre pillantva.

-Így van – vigyorgott Greed, miközben a felnőttek kezet fogtak. – Nagyon örülök, hogy Envynek ilyen fiatal, csinos tanító nénije lesz, mint kegyed – kacsintott, mire Sheska halványan elpirult. Greed mindig jól tudott bánni a nőkkel, bár sosem csalta volna meg Dantét. – Akkor én itt is hagynám a kölyköt, ha nem gond.

\- Muszáj menned? – kérdezte vékony hangon Envy, aki már közel sem érezte magát olyan magabiztosnak, mint reggel.

\- Majd délután érted jövök, és elmesélheted mi minden történt, jó? Biztos remekül fogsz szórakozni – mondta Greed, aki azért érzett némi szomorúságot. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy egy egész napra el kellett válnia Envytől.

\- De aztán tényleg gyere! – mondta Envy, mire Greed megborzolta a gyerek haját, elköszönt a Sheskától és Envytől, majd távozott.

\- Gyere, Envy, keressünk neked helyet, jó? – mondta Sheska, Envy pedig bólintott és követte a hölgyet.

Még nem csengettek be, a gyerekek játszottak, ismerkedtek, vagy azok, akik már korábbról barátok voltak, különféle csapatokba rendeződtek. A hangzavar pedig elég nagy volt. Envy szorongva nézett körül, soha életében nem volt ennyi gyerek között, és most egy egész napot ki kell bírnia velük. Aztán még egy napot, és még egyet, majd még egyet egészen addig, amíg vége nem lesz az iskolaévnek. És addig még rengeteg nap volt hátra. Envy hirtelen rettentően magányosnak, és elveszettnek érezte magát, fogalma sem volt, hogy mit csináljon. A reggeli izgatottsága már elmúlt, a helyét félelem vette át, ő pedig utált félni. Ezt Sheska is észrevette, aki kézen fogta a kis homonculust, és az egyik közeli asztal felé indult vele. Nem hiába volt jó memóriája, pontosan tudta, hogy melyik asztalokat foglalták már el a gyerekek, és melyek szabadok még. Ha az emlékezete nem csalt, még egy gyereket vártak. És az emlékezete sosem tévedett ilyen esetekben.

\- Nézd csak, itt biztosan jó helyed lesz – mosolygott Sheska, amikor valahol a harmadik sorban, pont középben találtak egy teljesen üres padot. – Innen jól fogod látni a táblát, Envy?

\- Azt hiszem… – motyogta a kérdezett, miközben letette a táskáját, és leült. – Jó lesz, köszönöm! – nézett fel a tanító nénire.

\- Akkor én magadra is hagylak, ha jól látom, megjött az utolsó tanulónk – mondta Sheska, Envy pedig egyedül maradt.

Envy nem szeretett egyedül lenni, így ijedten nézelődött körbe. Persze, a többiek hamar észrevették, és Envy megijedt. Sosem szeretett verekedni, félt a fájdalomtól, nem szerette. És eddig, ha egy játszótéren voltak, Greed mindig megvédte, és most életében először teljesen védtelen volt. A gyerekek gyanakodva nézegették, méregették, pont úgy, ahogy a játszótéren szokták. Nem igen játszottak vele, furcsának találták, tartottak is tőle. Pedig Envy semmi mást nem akart, mint barátokat szerezni, mint minden más gyerek. Nem volt rossz gyerek, csak néha csinált olyat, amit nem szabadott volna, de mindig úgy, hogy soha senki sem látta. Megszeppenve bámulta a többieket, és már azt várta, hogy mikor jönnek oda hozzá, hogy elmondják mindenfélének, aminek szokták, amikor hirtelen becsengettek és Sheska mindenkit a helyére parancsolt.

Envy meg sem lepődött, hogy senki sem ül mellette, és mikor körülnézett, megpillantotta azt a piros kabátos, szőke hajú fiút, akit a kapuban is látott. Egy szőke lány mellett ült, és úgy beszélgettek, mint akik már nagyon régóta ismerik egymást. A kis homonculus felsóhajtott, és nem is igen figyelt oda a tanító nénire, inkább azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon mi a baj vele. Hiszen most rendes ruhát is vett fel, egy fekete nadrágot, sötétzöld pólót és cipőt is. Pedig azt utálta, mert nem érezte jól magát benne. Csak a fekete fejpántjától és az ujjatlan kesztyűjétől nem vált meg, és Dante sem szólt semmit. Aztán a szőke fiú ránézett, és a tekintetük egy pillanatra találkozott. Envy azonnal előrefordult, nem akart bajt magának, és inkább a padját kezdte fixírozni.

Az első nap az ismerkedéssel telt, mindenkinek be kellett mutatkoznia, így Envy is ezt tette. Amikor megmondta a nevét, nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy többen alig tudják visszafojtani a nevetésüket a neve hallatán. Pedig Greed szerint az Envy nagyon menő név volt, bármit is jelentsen ez, de most először a kis homonculus azt kívánta, bárcsak normális neve lenne, mint a többieknek. Miután leült, rá sem nézett senkire, csak előre bámult, és csak akkor ocsúdott fel, amikor kicsengettek. Envy már tudta, mire való a szünet, így fogta a táskáját, és úgy döntött, megkeresi az udvart. Az iskola kezdett nem is olyan jó mókának tűnni a homonculus szemében. Senkit sem ismert, mindenki furán nézett rá, kinevették, és ahogy végigment a folyosón összesúgtak a háta mögött, ujjal mutogattak rá. Csak azért nem sírt, mert nem akart gyengének és gyávának tűnni. Akkor azt mondták volna rá, hogy anyámasszony katonája, meg sírós-picsogós kislány. Pedig nagyon fájt neki, amiért anélkül ítélték el, hogy ismerték volna.

Mikor végre kiért az udvarra, nagy levegőt vett, és egy padra ült az egyik árnyas fa alá. Haza akart menni. Alig egy órája volt itt, de nem akart itt maradni. Vágyakozva pislogott a kapu irányába, ahol bejöttek. Olyan boldog és izgatott volt, amiért iskolás lett, de most már azt kívánta, bár otthon lehetne. De Dante szerint hasznos volt számára, ha emberek között szocializálódik, hogy megismerje őket. Csak éppen, ő nem akart itt lenni, haza akart menni Greedhez és Dantéhoz. Azt akarta, hogy Greed érte jöjjön, hogy együtt menjenek sétálni, vásárolni, hogy Greed felolvasson neki, játsszon vele és megölelje. Rettenetesen magányosnak érezte magát, de ezt soha senkinek nem vallotta volna be. Ahhoz túlságosan is önérzetes volt.

Hirtelen lépéseket hallott, és amikor felnézett, három fiút pillantott meg maga előtt. Mindhárman az osztálytársai voltak, de hogy hogy hívták őket, az nem jutott eszébe. Összehúzta magát, mert a három fiú nem túl bizalomgerjesztő tekintettel méregette. Szorosabban magához ölelte a táskáját, mintha az megvédhetné őt bármitől is.

\- Szóval tényleg Envynek hívnak? – kérdezte az egyik, egy nagydarab, vörös hajú fiú. – Ki a fene ad ilyen hülye nevet a gyerekének?!

\- Az anyja biztos utálja, azért adott neki ilyen ostoba nevet, nem gondolod, Greg? – vihogott egy vékony, barna hajú fiú.

\- Az sem biztos, hogy van anyja. Lehet, hogy kidobták, és ahogy kinéz, nem is csodálom – nevetett fel a harmadik, egy fekete hajú fiú, aki magasabb volt a másik kettőnél. – Lehet, hogy nem is fiú, hanem lány.

\- Fiú vagyok! – mondta Envy. – Miért bántotok, mit ártottam nektek?

\- Nem szeretjük az ilyen kis korcsokat errefelé, haver! – mondta a Gregnek nevezett fiú, majd megragadta Envyt, és a pólójánál fogva felhúzta a padról. – Nem tetszik a képed, tudod? Ronda, és undorító vagy! – közölte összehúzott szemekkel, aztán a többiekhez fordult. – Szerintetek móresre tanítsuk, fiúk?

A másik két fiú lelkesen helyeselt, miközben Envy riadtan nyelt egyet. Greg meglendítette az öklét, de mielőtt behúzhatott volna egyet a remegő Envynek, valaki lefogta őt. Greg odakapta a fejét, és egy borostyán sárga szempárral találta magát szemben. Envy döbbenten vette észre, hogy az a fiú az, akit a kapuban látott reggel.

\- Engedd el! Nem szép dolog, ha hárman támadnak egyre! – mondta a fiú, a hangjában határozottság csengett.

\- Különben mi lesz, töpörtyű? – kérdezte összehúzott szemekkel Greg, mire a szőke fiú arca elvörösödött.

\- KIT NEVEZEL OLYAN KICSINEK, HOGY MÉG EGY BOLHA IS NAGYÍTÓVAL NÉZ RÁ? – kiáltott a piros kabátos, miközben meglendítette szabad kezét, és úgy állon vágta a nagydarab fiút, hogy az helyben kifeküdt.

A másik kettőnek nem kellett több, egyből kereket oldottak. A szőke Envyre nézett, aki remegve, könnyes szemekkel ült a földön, és a karjaival ölelte magát. A fiú leguggolt elé, és egy zsebkendőt nyújtott oda neki. Az apró homonculus döbbent tekintettel vette el, és megtörölte könnyes arcát.

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte a szőke, mire Envy meglepetten pislogott, aztán aprót bólintott. A fiú arcán mosoly jelent meg. – Akkor jó. Nem volt szép tőled, hogy bántani akartak. Egyébként Edward Elric vagyok, de hívj Ednek.

\- Én Envy vagyok – mutatkozott be a homonculus.

\- Tudom, tetszik a neved. Tökre menő, tudod? – vigyorgott Ed, Envy pedig félredöntötte a fejét.

\- Most viccelsz, igaz? – kérdezte halkan. – Nem is menő, inkább gáz. És… én… csúnya vagyok… - suttogja akadozva.

\- Dehogy vagy csúnya, szerintem jól nézel ki – vigyorgott Ed. – Akarsz a barátom lenni?

\- Te meg vagy buggyanva? – kérdezte Envy. – Miért akarnál velem barátkozni? Mindenki megbámul, újjal mutogatnak rám, kibeszélnek, összesúgnak a hátam mögött. Fura vagyok, és senki sem barátkozna velem csak úgy.

\- Mert tetszik a külsőd és… – Ed elgondolkodott – mert… szerintem hasonlítunk. Neked sincsenek barátaid, meg nekem sem.

\- És az a lány, aki melletted ül? Ő nem a barátod?

\- Ó, Winry? – nevetett fel Ed, és zavartan megvakarta a tarkóját. – Ő olyan, mintha a húgom lenne, ő nem számít. Nos? Leszünk barátok?

Envy elgondolkodott. Ed őszintének tűnt, és megvédte őt azoktól a fiúktól. Greeden kívül még soha senki nem tette ezt meg érte. És nagyon szeretett volna egy igazi barátot. Végül úgy döntött, hogy ad egy esélyt Ednek, és bólintott. Edward szélesen elmosolyodott, majd felhúzta Envyt a földről és elindultak az épület felé. Mire becsengetés után visszaértek az osztályba, már úgy beszélgettek, mintha mindig is ismerték volna egymást. Sőt, Ed átült Envy mellé, Winry apró bosszúságára és mindenki más meglepetésére. Envy rettentő boldog volt, hogy végre van egy igazi barátja, még akkor is, ha sok mindent el kell majd titkolnia Ed elől. Többek között azt, hogy ő nem ember. De most ez izgatta a legkevésbé, jelenleg csak élvezte a pillanatot.

Vége


End file.
